


Art

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	Art

You didn’t mean to be so insecure all the time but when you hung out with superheroes all the damn time it was easy to see how, unheroic you were. Natasha and Wanda were so pretty, such fierce women that it got hard to see your imperfect body in the mirror. You pinch the extra skin at your waist and frown slightly. Tugging your dress over your head you go to the door of your apartment and slip out into the hallway. Steve has a government function that Fury is having him attend. He’s not thrilled about going and you’re not overly excited about spending your only free night with him mingling with politicians. The only good things about tonight were spending time with Steve and the event is being held at the Met. They have an exhibit going right now that you’ve been dying to see. You head down the elevator and meet Steve at the doorman’s stand.  
“Hey there soldier.” You say with a smile. He grins back at you and pulls you into him planting a kiss on your lips.  
“You. Look stunning.” He murmurs into your ear he wraps his hand around yours and you wave goodbye to your doorman then head out into the night with him.  
“How did the mission go?” You ask as the two of you make your way down the street.  
“It was pretty simple.” Even if it wasn’t he’d tell you it was, he doesn’t like you to worry. “The girls did most of the work. How was your day?”  
“We worked on our Mother’s Day gifts and one of the boys wrote that he loves his mommy as much as she loves wine.” You chuckle. His mom was, hopefully, going to have a good laugh over that one.  
“That’s great.” He laughs with you, you can see the Met up ahead. “I’m sorry we have to spend a date night like this.”  
“Don’t be. I really want to go to the impressionist exhibit and this gives me the perfect opportunity.”  
“I’m glad you’re not disappointed. It’s been a while since we had a night together.”  
“This will be just fine.” You smile and kiss his cheek as the security guard takes your tickets.  
The night starts out well. You see Natasha and Clint hiding in the crowd, Nat shoots you a smile while Clint winks at you. The politicians are clamoring to get a picture with Steve, who you can tell is getting irritated. A group of women a drooling over him in the corner and they can’t seem to believe you’re his date, even after he sneaks a kiss in in between the hand shaking and photos. You dip off to the bathroom. While you’re still in the stall you hear a pair of women come in.  
“So do you think it was like a charity thing?” One of the women asks.  
“I mean maybe. He did kiss her though.”  
“Maybe she’s dying and he felt bad for her.” One of them goes into a stall. “I mean he’s so sexy, like perfection; and personality can only get you so far.” The other girl enters another stall.  
“Well he’s Captain Fucking America. He’s a superhero. I’d do him in this stall.” Her friend laughs. You slip out of your stall, unshed tears burn your eyes. You wash your hands quickly and practically run from the bathroom. You see him smiling next to some senator. They’re right. He’s perfection. You slip away from the crowds and to the impressionist exhibit. It’s not all lit up, a few of the lights are off and it gives the space a peaceful feel. It’s only when you’re sure that you’re alone that you let the tears fall.  
“Doll?” Shit. You didn’t want him to see you upset. “What’s wrong?” He comes up behind you, you don’t turn toward him.  
“Nothing. I just wanted to see the paintings.” You blink the tears from your eyes.  
“I know you’re not telling me something.” He wraps an arm around your waist and you shrug him off. “Hey,” he says softly coming in front of you. “What happened?”  
“I don’t want to talk about it here.” You rush out the words, as the hurt creeps into them.  
“Did I do something?”  
“No, no of course not. You’re perfect. God Steve you’re so perfect and I’m. I’m me.”  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Look at you. You’re literally the perfect man. You’re brave, loyal, handsome, kind, you’re perfect, like Monet’s Waterlilies. Then there’s me. I’m too wide for my height, I’ve got freckles everywhere, my hair doesn’t ever cooperate, it’s always frizzy. I’m just, so, blah.”  
“Who made you feel like this? Like you weren’t good enough?”  
“It doesn’t matter. I just overheard it in the bathroom and it makes sense.”  
“No. It doesn’t.” He pulls you toward him. “I happen to love your freckles. I love that you’re not one of those girls who can just be natural and be beautiful.”  
“But I can’t.”  
“Yes. You do. You’re not a size sweetheart. You’re so much more than that. You’re beautiful, you’re strong, brave, honest and loyal. You’re smart and you’re sexy and when you look at me with those green eyes I fall for you all over again. You’re soft and kind. In this room, full of beautiful art I’m still staring at you. You’re the most stunning thing in it.” He kisses you then, his lips teasing yours apart, his fingers tangling in your ever frizzy hair. As his thumbs slide across your cheekbones you clutch his suit jacket with one hand while the other rests over his heart. It’s pounding with yours, he pulls away. “If you ever hear any crap like that again I want you to tell them that Captain America happens to be madly in love with you.” He digs into his pocket and presses a small piece of metal into your hand. You glance down and are stunned to see a ring sitting in your palm. “Marry me.” He whispers and at first you can’t find the word you need so you nod. Yes.  
“Yes.” You breathe, he slips the ring onto your finger and crushes his lips to yours again. You may not be perfect but you do know one thing. You’re perfect for him.


End file.
